Talk:Survival Guide
Oh my god I loved this! Very witty and funny and very very true. Everyone from soon-to-be viewers of Dead Bart to dumb spelunkers who want to check out God's Mouth need to read this. Bravo. 9-10/10. Mr.Zalgopasta 02:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) My mind is still fucked as to why one of the poorly written Regular Show pasta is included here. Shikine 18:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I make a few suggestions? 55. If you're looking for old video games for outdated console, refrain from going to garage sales, flea markets, or anything of the sort. eBay was invented for a reason. (BEN) 56. If you're being stalked by a cryptid and two masked guys, then it's best you skip town and refrain from posting your locations on YouTube. (Marble Hornets) 57. Do NOT, under any circumstances, type or say "candlejack." nothing good will co 58. If you're buying something that used to belong to someone who comitted suicide, then it's best that you don't buy it. Don't even touch the item of consideration. 59. If something is supposed to happen in a TV show that doesn't happen, for instance an intro not appearing, then it's best you discontinue the episode and watch one that was on TV. (Friendship is Dead) 60. It it's drawn in a hyper-realistic style, has music playing in reverse, or characters have red around the iris, then it's not worth watching. (Dead Bart, Death of Mac, Ed, Edd and Eddy Lost Episode) Jabronis 21:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Elaborate #67. Jabronis 20:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I got one: "If you are certain that a summoned demon cannot be killed, take note that it can be wounded. "A broken leg" is not a figure of speech- it's a fucking leg that can be broken. Unless said demon has multiple legs, then you're fucked." -redacted- 21:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) >Weird shit in Europe won't hurt you in the United States Thanks. This would be a great help, if it wasn't for the fact I live in Europe. - Tehtumpi 19:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) THIS. This should be featured. Like right now. Cookies. 09:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I think this "guide" is missing the most important rule of them all: the only thing that you need to fear is fear itself. Rivfruifv (talk) 05:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I got one: Don't ever look for the beta versions of video game levels. There's a reason why the betas never made it into the final game in the first place. (NiGHTS into Dreams) Anonymouswind (talk) 21:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Here's one: "As a corarly to #104 (the one about abandoing Monotheism to avoid the cliche of monsters claiming 'I AM GOD!!!'), one should be wary about the pitfalls of polytheism and atheism: religions with multiple gods have at least one or two assholes in the pantheon embodying blood-soaked carnage (ex: Ares) or pale/black death (ex: Hades), who will go after people regardless of whether or not they worship them, or any other God/Goddess... and for that matter, most of the other Gods have moments of wrath and jerkassery to each other (and by proxy, their followers), what with acting like a glorified dysfunctional family (especially the classic Greco-Roman Gods and Titans). And as for atheists, the skeptics who deny all supernatural activity tend to get their asses murdered five times as hard by supernatural entities in these stories, as they REALLY don't like being blown off as 'foolish superstitions'." MaddKossack115 (talk) 16:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC)